1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension struts of the type employed in independent suspension systems and more particularly to bearing members employed in such struts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The spring action modifying struts heretofore employed in independent front wheel vehicle suspension systems have used ball or roller bearings to absorb thrust and radial loads while permitting limited rotation for steering. While such use has generally been successful, certain problems have been identified in the use of these bearings in such an application.
One problem arises from the fact that the intermittent, limited rotation required of the bearing in permitting the wheel to which the strut is fixed to turn in the steering mode, substantially less than a full revolution, is not representative of the rotating duty for which ball or roller bearings are customarily designed and is more nearly representative of static loading conditions. Since the capacity of such bearings under static loading conditions is much less than under rotative conditions, larger bearings must be chosen to prevent brinelling of the bearing races, which can result in increased steering effort and ultimately in bearing failure.
Another problem identified is that the ball and roller bearings are relatively complex and expensive for use in the application described.